A New Journey-The Rarishy Series
by MLPHumanized
Summary: An on-going series about a romantic and highly sexualized relationship between humanized versions of Rarity and Fluttershy.
1. Chapter 1

"I am so glad you came over today fluttershy, I am making a lingerie line and I need a model, could you be a dear and try some ensembles on for me?

"Lingerie as in…underwear..I don't know Rarity, I am not sure if I feel comfortable with that."

"Oh Darling, it's just me and it would really do me a favor. I have a deadline to meet, and I cant bare to disappoint the label. Could you please help me?"

"I want to help you Rarity, I just don't know if I could do that…"

"Here, it might help if you see some of my work. Plus, you can pick one to keep, it's my gift to you for coming over."

Rarity hands Fluttershy a light pink bra and panty set that has green lace around the edges

"Wow, Rarity that's beautiful...and cute too but do I really have to?

"Yes, please Fluttershy. You know why I need your help, I cannot depend on anyone else for this task. The only other thing I can think of is if I also try on an ensemble I made for this line. We will both be in this together, does that make you feel better?"

"..Okay..I guess I am okay with that but I am going to get changed in the bathroom."

"Hm, your so silly darling but okay if you insist. I'll be waiting in my room, that's where the res of my line is."

Fluttershy and Rarity go there separate ways to get changed. Rarity changes quickly and anxiously waits for fluttershy to knock on her bedroom door.

-Light Knock on Door-

"Um..Rarity, are you still in there…I got changed.."

"Oh, yes I am just open the door honey."

-Fluttershy enters the room-

"Oh hello gorgeous! It looks absolutely stunning on you! Please spin for me darling!"

-Fluttershy slowly walks in a circle-

"I really out did myself this time Fluttershy. I feel like I am looking at a piece of art, magnificent! But darling you must tell me your opinion on what I am wearing. My breasts don't look strange because of the extra padding? I was trying to go for a more fuller look this time. My chest is a bit lacking compared to others but a true diva wouldnt let something like that get in the way of looking fabulous but at last I must keep up with the current trends."

"Fluttershy, flustered and pressured by the question hesistates to answer. She stares at her chest and occasionally looks at her face for a few minutes, the silence makes Rarity a bit nervous which isn't in her nature..well at least for this type of situation."

"Darling, what's wrong you have been awfully quiet. I do have to much padding don't it? I must look like I have two balloons on my chest...I am getting a little embrassed. At least the colors are on point?...Please say something you are starting to make me feel uncomfortable."

"…Rarity..I..um…I…REALLY LIKE YOUR OUTFIT but..um I don't think it needs the padding. I don't want you to take it the wrong way, everything you make is wonderful..its..just you are beautiful without it..I like the way you are..I don't think you need to change anything..please don't be mad..I just care about you...a lot."

Rarity walks towards Fluttershy where they are only a few inches apart, she puts her finger over her mouth

"Shh, Fluttershy you do not need to utter another word. I feel the same way about you, I wouldn't change anything about you either. Thank you for your opinion, I know that must have been difficult for you."

Fluttershy suddenly hugs Rarity, she rests her left side of her face on Raritys' left breast. Her face is looking towards the bed but her eyes are closed"

"Oh!?"

Rarity is surprised but gladdened by this reaction. She puts her arms around Fluttershy and rests her head on top of hers. She takes a deep breathe into her hair and nuzzles her face closer. They stood there for awhile, holding each other, occasionally shifting their weight side to side. After some time has passed they both lifted up their heads, Fluttershy looked up at Rarity with a sultry expression. Their eyes locked, a multitude emotions flowed through them as they gazed into each other eyes. Both of their heads start to tilt to the side, Fluttershy bright-red and shaking, Rarity calm and collected leans in just a little more and makes contact with her lips to Fluttershy's. Fluttershy lets out a soft sigh as she opens her mouth a little more. Rarity slips her tongue into her mouth. Fluttershy starts to move her toungue against Raritys. Warm, soft, welcoming, they kiss as they feel waves of ectasy go through their bodies. Rarity nips Fluttershys lower lip, her body sinks closer in as she lets out another sigh. Rarity then pulls away from Fluttershy.

"Darling, we've been standing for quite some time now, my legs are feeling a bit tired, please join me on my bed."

She takes Fluttershy's right hand and leds her to her bed. She lets go of her hand and gently pushes her on to the bed. She then proceeds to get unto the bed, positiong her self over Fluttershy. She looks nervous but trusts Rarity, thinking about what was about to take place she takes a deep sigh and looks into Rarity's eyes again with the same sultry look. Rarity smirks and leans in for another kiss but this time she leans past her lips and goes towards her left ear. She softly licks her earlope and closes her lips together, lightly biting. Fluttershy lets out another sigh. Rarity encouraged by this makes her way up her ear in the same fashion, then proceeds to kiss down her neck until she reached a few inches about her chest. She lefts her head up and looks at Fluttershy. Fluttershy is flustered and has a longing expression on her face, she starts to move her pelvis back and forth slightly, feeling eager she cannot remain still any longer. Rarity takes her index finger and grazes it along the top edges of Fluttershy's bra, teasing her. She leans deeper into her, resting her vagaina on top of hers.

"My Rarity, you feel warm..it feels so good."

Rarity puts more weight unto her as she unhooks Fluttershy's bra by the front clasp exposing her large breasts with proportional light pink nipples. Rarity smiles and gently grabs Fluttershys right breast, her hand looks small in comparison. She starts sucking on her nipple making it hard. Fluttershy moans and grabs Raritys other arm and squeezes. Rarity then makes her way to Fluttershy's left breast and repeats the same action but this time she starts to rub her pelvis into Fluttershy's. She responds by moving her pelvis upwards to connect with Rarity's. They start to rub harder unto each other, each motion more energy filled then the last. Rarity then stops and with each of her hands pulls fluttershy's panties off then she took her own off then her bra. Both naked and edger, they stare at each other, almost not knowing where to begin. They are beginning a new journey together, after what has and will take place it will test their friendship and their love for each other. Life has many paths to take and today their paths turned into one. This is a path they must take together and they will plunge head first into their new journey. After a moment of intense glances and internal thoughts, Rarity shifts her weight off the bed unto the floor. She is on her knees looking up at Fluttershy whose legs are partially dangling off the bed. She pushes herself upward and puts her arms around Fluttershys waist to bring her to the edge of the bed, she moves her legs more apart and with that she starts to lick her clitoris. She moves her tongue quickly up and down stimulating Fluttershy's vagina making it nice and wet. She then slips her tongue downwards licking and sucking into her pussy. Fluttershy body twitches as she tries to handle the intense sensation Rarity is giving her. Rarity then directly slips her tongue inside of Fluttershy resulting in her exhibiting a loud moan. Rarity pushes her face and her tongue deeper into her. She moves her tongue in and out while still staying inside her pussy. Rarity enjoying the taste enthusiastically licks her pussy, taking her time being inside and outside of it with her mouth. She then leaves her mouth wide open while with her right hand starts quickly rubbing Fluttershy's clit.

"Oh Rarity, if you keep doing that. I am going to cu…cum..ahh~ I won't be able to stop myself."

Rarity with firey look starts moving her fingers faster and licks the ouside of her pussy.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, omigoshomigosh I'm going to cum. Ahh, Rarity~"

Fluttershy tenses up and then relaxes as her thick cum flows into Raritys eagerly awaiting mouth. Rarity lets out a sigh as shes sucks Fluttershys pussy to make sure she got all of it. She then moves her face away to look up at Fluttershy once more.

"Oh my, Rarity that was wonderful. My goodness, I hope I can return the favor."

Fluttershy then sits on the floor next to Rarity, she turns towards her and reaches out to her with her right arm making contact with her pussy with her right hand. She starts rubbing her hand on her pussy, putting extra force unto it with her third and fourth finger. After a little rubbing she slips her middle finger down and then into her pussy. Rarity lets out a moan and grabs her hand pushing deeper into her. Fluttershy shifts her hand and slips her ring finger into her pussy as well. While moving her fingers in and out she turns them so the inside of her fingers are touching the top of her pussy. She then proceeds to move her fingers up and down.

"OH Fluttershy~ she sighs"

Fluttershy quickens the motion while using her palm to rub her clit. Rarity grips unto the rug and braces herself. Her body is tenseing up, she can feel her cum building up, each motion from Fluttershy brings her closer. Her breathing becomes rapid as her pussy throbs in Fluttershy hand.

"AH, Fluttershy I am about to make such a mess. Ahh~ Fluttershy!"

Rarity squirts forcefully into fluttershy hand. As Fluttershy continues to move her hand Rarity is continuous to flow, longer than what seems normal. She lets out another moan as she squirts again but this time with more force creating a puddle around her.

"Whew, wow Fluttershy! I didn't know I was capable of so much. Thank you darling, that was marvelous!"

"Oh, it's the least I could do after what you did to me.."

Fluttershy moves her hand off while Rarity puts her arm around her and rests her head on her shoulder and Fluttershy did the same. They both stayed silent as they held each other both feeling the bliss from their personal experience together. The days events has changed their relationship but not the way the felt for each other. They have been on many adventures before but this journey will be something entirely new for them.


	2. Chapter 2

-Rarity and Fluttershy are facing towards each other while lying on Rarity's bed. They are holding hands while Rarity, with her other is putting her fingers through Fluttershy's hair.-

"Rarity, shouldn't we be getting ready for Pinkie's party?"

"Oh that can wait Darling, we have a few hours before we have to start preparing. Don't you want to have some fun? I know I do…"

Rarity moves her hand down to the end of the v in Fluttershy's shirt, slipping her hand inside squeezing her left breast. A soft squeak comes out of Fluttershy as she rolls over on to her back. Rarity pulls down Fluttershy's shirt exposing both of her large, full breasts laying over it. She starts to lightly lick her right nipple in a circular fashion, occasionally sucking.

"Ahh, Rarity..."

Fluttershy puts her hand on Rarity's right hip and digs in as Rarity puts her tongue in her mouth. Their tongues move around each other in unison as each breath brings them closer. Rarity puts her hand on Fluttershy's shoulder and starts to push herself downward and stops Fluttershy's face right under her vagina. She lifts up her form fitting night-gown and places herself on top of Fluttershy's face. A muffled moan came from Fluttershy as she started to open her mouth and lick into her. Her tongue slips into Rarity's tight vagina, moving around inside of her tasting how sweet she is. Rarity starts to slowly grinding into Fluttershy's face, rubbing her clitoris against her lips. Her vagina starts to throb as she moves faster, gripping onto the bed; her breathing becomes rapid and with a heavy sigh starts to cum into Fluttershy's mouth. Rarity's warm cum flows into her, filling her, and Fluttershy with a surprised expression swallows. Rarity pushes her self down harder on Fluttershy's face, forcing Fluttershy to continue to pleasure her. Rarity's body starts to shutter and she lets out a loud moan as she forcefully cums into Fluttershy's mouth again but this time cumming so much it flows out her mouth, dripping down her neck. Rarity lifts off of her and moves herself next to Fluttershy on the bed.

"Thank you Fluttershy, that was fabulous. I must repay you, especially after making such a mess on your pretty face!"

"That's okay, ….I enjoyed it a lot. You are…you are delicious Rarity."

"I appreciate the compliment but I refuse to deny you, don't be so modest Fluttershy."

Rarity moves herself on top of Fluttershy again but adjusting herself into the scissoring position. She thrusts forward grinding down unto Fluttershys vagina. They both feel a soft and smooth sensation as they rub into each other. Fluttershy with a flushed expression puts her arms around Rarity pulling her closer, they both start to move faster and eventually her body become slightly limp as she cums into Rarity. Her cum flows inside and then down Rarity legs as Rarity continues to slide herself across Fluttershy's wet vagina.

"Mm, I am really good now…I don't think I could take anymore…"

"Aww, well thanks okay gorgeous. We'll just have to continue later…we should start getting ready for the party anyway."

Rarity gets off the bed and extends her hand to Fluttershy. Rarity leads her into the bathroom and turns on the water. They both enter the shower together, taking turns under the water.

"Here, let me get your back Rarity."

She turns around facing the other wall as Fluttershy puts a fair amount of body wash into her hand. She begins to softly massage it into her back while going in circular motions. Fluttershy slides her soap-covered hands to her stomach to hug Rarity from behind. Rarity relaxes her body into Fluttershy's and after a blissful moment she turns around to kiss her on the forehead. They continue to share a few sweet glances and kisses until they both instinctively step out the shower to start to get ready.

As they were styling their hair, they both humorously discussed what could be the potential occasion they could be celebrating at Pinkie's party. In this moment, the two lovers are obliviously to what will be expecting them when they arrive at Twilight's house later. Large egos will clash and others will come together when Rarity's and Fluttershy's new relationship status is revealed to the group.


	3. Chapter 3

-Knocking on Twilight's Door-

"Oh Hiyah guys, its about time you two showed up! Here I thought you didn't like toys or worse they didn't like you, wouldn't that be crazy!?"

"Um, toys? What ever do you mean darling? I thought we were having a party…are we not celebrating…what are we celebrating exactly? That was never quite explained Pinkie…"

"Toys, how can you explain toys? They just are, Rarity you are so silly! Here, come inside already-freddies."

-Rarity and Fluttershy hesitantly step inside, following Pinkie to the center of the house where all they arrive to see all their friends were sitting around in a circle on the floor, in the center there was a silver briefcase with a sticker of Trixie's cutie mark slapped in the center.-

"Oh dear…"-whispers Fluttershy

"What's wrong sweetie? I see the brief case here too, must indicate that Trixie is also here. Does that bother you? She is reformed, she should not be as rude as she was the last time she came to Ponyville."-Rarity whispers back as they walk together to sit down in the only gap in the circle.

"It's just um…she can be a little loud and..self-cent-.."

-Suddenly the bathroom door swings open and slams into the wall behind it.-

"Ah, yes! The great and powerful Trixie has finished using the powder room. Please fret not ladies! All is well, I assure you all. For I, Trixie hath partaken in some wine this evening and it took me longer than what is normally required. I hope no one has gotten ill; I could not bear if I have tortured anyone with the pain of missing me!

"How could you leave us for like five whole minutes! Oh the humanity!" sarcastically exclaimed Rainbow dash as she pretends to faint.

"I think what she was trying to say that we are all fine Ms. Trixie."

-Applejack and Rainbow dash give each other a silent high five from behind each others back.-

"Come sit back down with us" Twilight says as she pats the empty space next to her.

"You have come a long way to be here tonight. You must tell us what is your suit case, it must be awfully important to summon us together."

"Twilight, you surely read into things too much at times. Please! This is a party, celebrating me of course and my arrival at Ponyville but I am not without a mission that much is true. I do come baring gifts, gifts that can be purchased for a small fee."

-Trixie sits down next to Twilight, reaches out towards the briefcase in the middle of the circle, and brings it right in front of her.-

"This is my collection of magic wands. Each come with different features and sizes, all guaranteed to make all your wishes come true. A magic wand is something every lady or princess should have, isn't that right Twilight-Trixie says with a sly grin.

Twilight blushes, well yes sometimes being caught up in my studies as I am I tend to be little overwhelmed so I use it relieve my stress so I can go back to my studies. Nothing more!

"That is one way you can use it but do not try to justify as a therapy method, we all have these type of needs Twilight. That's why it is my duty to provide you all with your own magic wand!

-Trixie opens the brief case and spins it around to face the other girls.-

"Oh, wow. I definitely was not expecting this. I've only heard of these objects, I suppose Ponyville is a little too conservative to even have a boutique for such items. But I must say, some of these are stunning, such craftsman ship…'

"What crazy toys! I wonder what this one does!?"

Pinkie Pie in her naivety picks up a birght pink vibrator and starts inspecting it. She decided to turns it on and it starts to heavily vibrate.

"Oo, what is this? Some kinda of electronic hot potato game. That sounds like a great party game, how thoughtful of you Trixie. I'll start! Catch Rainbow don't want to be stuck with the hot potato!

-Pinkie Pie tosses the vibrator to Rainbow Dash-

"Ew, I don't want to touch it"

-She tosses it over to Applejack-

"What in tarnation is this thing, how is this suppose to help me? Plus it looks funny!"

-Applejack tosses it Fluttershy-

"Eek! It's loud, make it stop Rarity!"

-Fluttershy drops it on to the floor, the vibrator continues to move around the hardwood floor, having its noise echo through out Twilight's house. Rarity quickly picks it up and turns it off placing it besides her.-

"Darling, this is just something you use when your in private or with someone you trust. It is a tool to help you feel good, it can also help keep things interesting. I know new things seem scaring at first but you'd be surprise what good things can arise from getting out of your comfort zone.

-Rarity winks at Fluttershy-

"Oh, what has Trixie seen right before her very eyes? A flirtatious wink at little ol' Fluttershy? Oh, I am very curious here. What could this possibly mean? I was starting to think this night was going to boring but it seems like some new connections have developed since the last time I was here and I am a very curious girl. Pray tell Trixie of your deeds or is that something that has not left each of your lips. Did I, Trixie reveal something about yourselves that you did not want the group knowing? You all are the best of friends after all…there should not be any secrets here.

-Rarity and Fluttershy had a panicked look in their eyes. They slowly looked around the room at their friend's surprised faces. Fluttershy instantly crying runs to the bathroom and locks herself in it.-

"You can't be serious? How long have you all been together? Am I not cool enough to know but some how Trixie can figure it out within a few minutes of you two being here." Loudly said Rainbow Dash

"Darling, it was just a wink it could mean anything…heh heh.." nervously says Rarity

"Um, yea based on Fluttershy's reaction definitely not.

-Twilight gets up and walks to the bathroom door and tries to talk to Fluttershy-

"Hey, it's okay. Were all your friends and we will care about you no matter what, were not here to judge you. Having an intimate relationship with a girl is fine, I think some of the others are just hurt because they feel left out of your life because the two of you didn't share that information with us."

"Well I am judging you two sugar cube. That is just not natural, are you sure you are just confused? I know you have been to shy to be courted by a stallion but to be with another woman that's a whole other story! I do not want to be apart of this."

-Applejack starts heading towards the door-

"How can you say it's not natural? Just because it's something you do not understand does not make it wrong. You can keep your bitter opinion to yourself but it is not fair to make them feel guilty about their own personal choice Applejack."-Explained Twilight

"Whatever Princess, I am not here to debate with you. I thought we were suppose to have a part, not Trixie selling us some weird sex toys and blasphemous discussion."

-Applejack storms out of Twilight's house. Rainbow Dash shakes her head and follows Applejack out to try to talk to her.-

"This party is getting crazy! So crazy that some of our friends do want to be here anymore, I am going to get some more balloons. I know that will cheer Applejack right up!"

-Pinkie Pie skips out of the house into the night for more party supplies.-

"Hey, Darling please come out now. There is no one else here that is judging you.

"That was the reaction I was afraid of…" quietly says Fluttershy

"Well yes, it was not a very pleasant one but only one out of our many friends is upset. I know she will come around; you have to remember see comes from a completely different background; her understanding of this type of situation is very narrow. Please open the door sweetie."

-There was a five-minute silence from the bathroom when Fluttershy finally decided to come out-

"See? That was not so hard, come sit back down with me. We should not be rude and finish what Trixie was trying to tell us. She did not travel all this way to see this drama, even though she did cause it." Snidely said Rarity

"Hey! I was just simply making it an observation, if you want to keep secrets you need to be better at it. But, I am the great and powerful Trixie, I can see through anything so I can forgive your accusation."

"…Okay then, anyway so as you were saying."

"Ah, yes. So these wands are top of the line. All made with soft silicone so you need not to worry about any unpleasant rubbing. Also each model comes with three different speeds, extra batteries, and a lifetime warranty guaranteed by yours truly.

"Hm, well I have not owned something like this before. I want something simple…I'll take the purple one with the blue gem on the end, I will never miss an opportunity to have something that matches my cutie mark. Also, I'll take the light pink one with the butterfly design if Fluttershy her decides to be adventurous."

"Oh Rarity, you really do not need to do that….I am fine…really."

"Your so modest Fluttershy, it won't hurt you. This is a gift from me, okay? You would not want to turn down a gift from a friend would you?"

"No, I suppose your right."

-Fluttershy blushes and looks away-

-Rarity takes out some bits she had in her clutch and hands it over to Trixie.-

"Thank you much for doing business with the wonderful Trixie! It has been a pleasure, even though I was not able to sell more that I would like to. We have all this extra time now and my wine glass is now empty. Let us make our way to the kitchen so we can continue to drink, this is still a party is it not?"

"Yes, Trixie it is. I would not mind loosing up a little after what all just happened." Calmly says Twilight

-The girls walk into the kitchen and each pour themselves a glass a wine. They started to catch up and laugh with each other leaving the awkward scene beyond them. What seemed like thirty minutes of a small talk in the kitchen turned into two hours and at this point the girls are feeling very inebriated.-

"HEY! I got an idea, we should all go into Twilight's room. Are we just going to sit around all day or we going to have some real fun?" drunkingly says Trixie

"Oh Princess Twilight, I have some royal duties I need you to attend to in your room. Won't you come with me?" says Trixie

-She walks up Twilight and grabs her hand, leading her into her bedroom. Trixie and Twilight stop right before they enter the room and turn around to face Rarity and Fluttershy.-

"You two should join us, the more the merrier they always say!" Trixie boldly says

"Really? Um well, I have never participated in anything like that before. I suppose I wouldn't be opposed but its up to Fluttershy."

-Rarity turns around and gives Fluttershy puppy dog eyes-

"Umm, that makes me really nervous but if you think I'll be okay Rarity. I'll do it."

"Yes, of course darling. Ill make sure to make you as comfortable as possible and we can always stop if it is not for you, you do not need to worry."

-The girls then proceed to all enter Twilight's room. Twilight turned on a small lamp in the corner and turned all the other lights off. All of the girls take off all their clothes and start to look around at each other.-

"Wow, Trixie has never laid her eyes on such a large bosom I do not want to admit this but I am little jealous of you Rarity for being able to hold these anytime you would like."

"Oh, I know Fluttershy's breasts are magnificent, I am truly lucky."

-Fluttershy blushes but has a small smirk on her face-

"Am I allowed to partake in them just for a moment Rarity?"

"You should really be asking Fluttershy that, it's her chest."

"Um, just a little squeeze. I know your curious.." quietly says Fluttershy

-Trixie grabs Fluttershy's left breast and starts to squeeze into it.-

"Wow I cannot even fit my whole hand around it, there is just so much. Beautifully firm and perky for their size."

-She starts move her hand in a circle and firm presses into her breast at the same time.-

-Fluttershy lets out a soft sigh as her face starts to flush-

"Oh, well we must not neglect the other one as well"

-Rarity comes up to Fluttershy and starts squeezing into her right breast-

Fluttershy lets out another sigh, this time it is louder and excited. Trixie and Rarity both turn to each other and grin. They start squeezing harder and push Fluttershy down on to the bed. Rarity lets go for a minute and puts two pillows under Fluttershy's head so she can see more. Rarity then starts to kiss on her neck as Trixie grabs on to her right breast and continues to squeeze them. Meanwhile the left out Twilight grabs a chair and drags it in front of the bed a few feet away from the other girls.

"Are you enjoying yourself Fluttershy? I know I am enjoying watching this"

Twilight proceeds to sit in the chair while putting her legs up and together against her chest

"This is making me so aroused, I do not think I can contain myself" says Twilight

-Twilight spreads her legs revealing her clean shaven vagina to Fluttershy who was looking directly at her.-

"Oh my Twilight, you look so tastey~ Ahh~"

-Rarity starts nibbling on her ear.-

-Twilight with a sly grin starts to move her right hand up her leg stopping at her vagina.-

"Oh, you like this don't you?"

-She starts her hand up and down the outside of her vagina, then spreading open a little wider she starts playing with her clit.-

-Fluttershy starts to squirm excitement, she starts gyrating her hips up and down.-

"I don't know how much I can take!" exclaimed Fluttershy

-Twilight lowers her hand and inserts her middle finger into her vagina, then her fourth finger and proceeds to move them in an out.-

"AH, please someone do something. All of these teasing~"

"Oh you want something more Darling, we were taking it slow but seeing how eager you are.." Says Rarity

-Trixie stops holding Fluttershy's breasts-

-Rarity gets down on the floor and sits up with her back up against the edge of the bed.-

"Fluttershy come join me down here, straddle me would you darling."

-Fluttershy proceeds to sit on Rarity's lap-

-Rarity opens up her legs and tilts her pelvis upwards. Fluttershy gets the hint and opens up and starts to move up and down. Rubbing her wet pussy against Rarity's. Their vaginas feel so soft rubbing against each other, they both move around slightly feel each part of each other. They hold each other close as the push deeper together.

Trixie and Twilight aroused and left out decided to join in on Fluttershy and Rarity's personal experience. Twilight got on to the bed and pulled Rarity's face back. She then proceeded to turn around and place her pussy on Rarity's mouth. Rarity surprised but delighted starting licking the surface of Twilight's vagina and then put her tongue directly inside her, Twilight let out a loud moan. Trixie decided to be the adventurous one, she got on all fours and crawled her way towards Fluttershy. When she got to Fluttershy she put both hands on her ass, one on each cheek and spread them apart. Fluttershy stopped rubbing on to Rarity out of confusion. Trixie took this opportunity to start running her tongue around Fluttershy's asshole.-

"Oh my, ahh~"

-Trixie slips her tongue deep into her asshole and starts licking around inside.-

"Oh my god, ah, oh my god...this feels so good."

-Fluttershy starts moving against Rarity again, this time excitedly. She feels the build up of her cum with all this simulation this shy girl has turn ravenous-she needs her release. She grinds harder into Rarity while Trixie keeps moving her head to keep up with her pace. Rarity keeps grinding upward as moves her tongue out of twilights vagina and starts rapidly licking her clit. This then makes Twilight excited and she starts pushing more onto Rarity's face.-

"AHH, Rarity, I am…going...to…cum…"

-Fluttershy starts to gush cum that flows into Rarity's vagina.-

"Oh darling, you are soaking me, this is so hot. Oh my god…"

Rarity pushes Fluttershy into her, while both of their vaginas are touching she grinds upward a few more times pushing her warm cum into Fluttershy's pussy soaking her, all of their cum starts to drip down towards Fluttershy's tight asshole and Trixie gets a sweet taste of their passion. Trixie licks and sucks in to get all of it in her mouth as she is touching her own vagina. Twilight, excited from Rarity's tongue and the commotion that just happened squirts into Rarity's mouth, filling it up where she has to take a big swallow. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity all get off of each other and proceeded to watch Trixie while she is still fingering her self. Rarity knowing how badly Trixie wanted to get off, she decided to play with her ego.

"Oh darling look into this mirror, look how marvelous and sexy you look while you play with yourself."

Trixie looks up and smiles, she proceeds to move her hand faster and faster while looking into the mirror.

"The great and power Trixie is gorgeous, god I love myself. Ah, Ah~ I am going to cum!"

-Trixie squirts unto the floor leaving a small puddle around her.-

"Now, that's what Trixie is talking about"

-All the girls proceed to laugh and hold on to each other as they watch Trixie get up from the floor.-

"See, there is always a party when Trixie arrives.." conceitedly said Trixie

-The girls all get dressed and help Twilight clean up their room.-

"Well, it has been a pleasure ladies but Fluttershy and I must be heading back to get some sleep. It is very late and I have a fitting to do in the morning. Thank you Twilight for hosting and Thank you Trixie for coming into town and selling me some toys. I know they will come to some good use later."

"Of course, I, Trixie would never steer you in the wrong direction. Farewell ladies!"

Rarity and Fluttershy left Twilight's house together holding hands on the way back to Rarity's place. The memories of tonight's events lingered in their heads as they both silently walked. Applejack's cruel words may have showed an ugly side to their world but their experience with Twilight and Trixie made them feel better. Not everyone is hurtful and sometimes others will go to great lengths to show that there is plenty of love out there.


End file.
